1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a technology of rendering a three-dimensional (3D) object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a demand on technologies of modeling and rendering a realistic human being, for example, an avatar creation technology has been receiving an increasing attention from various types of application fields such as a three-dimensional (3D) game, a 3D movie, a virtual reality, a web content creation, and the like. In particular, a technology of modeling and rendering a realistic facial skin tone of a human being may become an important factor to determine whether to realistically visualize a virtual character and thus researches on the above technology are ongoing in various angles.
Among researches for a skin texture extraction, various attempts have been made on a technology of extracting a facial texture from a single two-dimensional (2D) image and reproducing the extracted facial texture. However, a 2D texture is not enough to reproduce a realistic human being since the facial skin composes of multiple layers with various properties, which causes a complicated light transport. Due to the complicated illumination effects appearing on the skin, no specific solution to account for various skin properties has been proposed yet.
This is because it is difficult to separate various types of components from a single image. The image may be a result generated by combining an external factor, for example, light and an internal factor, for example, a characteristic of an object. When a number of combinations with respect to a pre-addition value is obtained from an added value, a large number of cases may exist. Accordingly, additional information may be utilized to find a desired answer among a large number of answers.
A disclosed method is generally concentrated on a scheme of extracting a facial property and the same algorithm employed by the disclosed method may be applicable to other class objects.